


Calum Ending

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Who's Who? [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Calum Ending

Throughout this past month of getting to know Michael and Calum, they hadn’t made things easy on you. Both were incredibly sweet, and you all got along so well. How was it that one of them was supposed to be your enemy? You had to decide soon, you could tell that their friendship was starting to be strained by this soulmate business.  One day you’d go on a date with Calum and the next day you’d be with Michael, it was a bit awkward. But how were you supposed to know who’s who? There was nobody on the internet who had ever had the same problem as you, it’s like both guys were made for you. Even though you had tried asking your mom for advice, it was never really helpful. Nor was your dad the biggest help either. What if you made the wrong choice? How would you know? 

Today you had a date with Michael during the afternoon, and Calum during the evening. You decided on an army green t-shirt dress and black converse; it was the outfit that always gave you a confidence boost. You drove to the theater to meet up with Michael and watch “Hail, Caesar!” When you got to the theater, you immediately spotted Michael waiting by the fountain. You walked over and he handed you the ticket he had already bought for you. As the two of you were walking into the theater you heard a voice call after you. You turned around and saw Calum walking towards you. “Calum? What’re you doing here?”  He looked at you confused and pulled out his phone, “You told me we were going to the movies today, you texted me yesterday.” You pulled out your phone and went through your messages, and realized you had double booked yourself. 

“Crap, I’m sorry Calum, I meant to text you about going to dinner tonight.”

Michael cleared his throat and looked over at you both, “Y/n, we’re going to be late for the movie.”

“Right, I just need a minute.”

Calum shrugged and began to walk away, “It’s cool, simple mistake, I’ll meet you at The Spaghetti Factory at seven.”

Michael saw Calum’s disappointment and grabbed your hand, “Y/n, we need to talk.”

You skipped out on the movie and instead went to get ice cream around the corner. You knew where this conversation was headed, and you weren’t ready. “Y/n, this can’t keep going on, you’re hurting Calum.” It took you a minute to process what he had said, “Wait, but what about you?” Michael scrunched his nose and tried to brush off the question, but you weren’t going to let it go that easily.

“Michael, what’re you feeling?”

He shrugged and took a bite of ice cream, “I think you’re being silly, it’s pretty clear we’re supposed to be together.”

You scoffed, “Silly? Michael, this decision changes both of our lives, it determines if we’ll be happy. I don’t know if you’re my soulmate, Calum might be.”

“Seriously? Calum? Look, he’s my best friend and he’s great, but you and I are better.”

“So, what would happen if I chose him?”

Michael rolled his eyes and said dryly, “I’d be a bit annoyed because it’s pretty fucking obvious we’re soulmates.”

You decided to change the subject before you became more bothered by Michael. He was normally pretty nice, but this was just rude. It was like he was treating you like a child, and you didn’t need another parent. You smiled through the rest of your date, even though you were questioning Michael now. When you were done it was around 5:30, so you drove to go meet Calum for dinner. There was an accident in the road so you ended up being fifteen minutes late when you pulled up to the restaurant. 

You walked inside and the hostess greeted you right away, “Table for one?” You tried not to seem nervous, “Actually, I’m meeting someone under the name Calum?” She nodded and motioned for you to follow her over to a table where Calum was already sitting. As you sat down across from him you tried to explain, “Calum, I am so sorry I’m late I-” He held your hand and said sweetly, “Hey, it’s not a big deal, you just can’t be mad that I already ate half the bread.” You ate dinner and chatted, but you couldn’t forget about how Michael had acted earlier. For some reason it was stuck in your mind. 

You excused yourself to the restroom for a minute to think things over. As you stood in the restroom and reapplied your lipstick you became overwhelmed with the stress of your situation. Your head was pounding and you searched through your bag for Advil, but you had none. You turned towards the woman on your right who was fixing her hair. “Excuse me, do you have any Advil?” She smiled and pulled a small pill bottle of Advil out of her purse and handed you one. You thanked her and quickly took it before sighing heavily.

She turned towards you and frowned, “Rough day?”

You sniffled and tried to hold back tears, “The worst.”

“What happened?”

You looked at her, and you knew you’d probably never see her again, “Long story short, I met my enemy and my soulmate, but I have no clue who is who. and I’m just really confused.”

She smiled and hugged you, “Just remember, whoever they are, they’ll just want you to be happy.”

You hugged her back and let out a few tears, “Did you meet your soulmate already?”

“I did, and I know you’re going to be just as happy as me and my wife are.”

She gave you one more squeeze before walking out of the restroom and leaving you with your thoughts. You wiped your eyes and walked back out to the table where Calum was sitting with dessert. “I ordered you mud-pie, I hope that’s okay.” You absolutely loved that Calum was so thoughtful and grinned happily at him. You both enjoyed your dessert, but you knew you needed to talk about the soulmate thing with Calum.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

He took a sip of water and smiled, “Of course, what’s up?”

“What would you say if I told you that I think Michael is my soulmate?”

Calum leaned back in his seat and sighed, “I’d be a little disappointed, but as long as you’re happy, that’s all that should matter. This is an important decision.”

The words just escaped from your mouth, “You’re my soulmate.”

His eyes went wide, “What?”

“I know it, you’re the one.”

You both looked down at your wrists and saw a little heart appear next to each other’s name.You stood up and stood in front of the table with Calum, admiring the new addition to your markings. He pulled you in for a hug and lifted you into the air. People noticed the two of you and clapped as you shared your first kiss. The restaurant gave you the soulmate special and you received your meals free. The two of you walked outside and were smiling like idiots in love - mainly because you were.

Then you remembered Michael, “Does this mean Michael’s my enemy?”

Calum sighed and held your hand, “Yeah, it does. What do we tell him?”

You leaned your head on his shoulder and said softly, “That we’re happy.”


End file.
